La mision mas dificil
by Deidara69
Summary: Bueeeeeeeeno primer fic ;D emmhh EdxRoy y posible HavocxAl los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen (OJALA) pero bueno. acepto todo :D (?) Roy es secuestrado y Edward es el encargado de buscarlo junto a Alphonse el cual recupera su cuerpo de una extraña forma, los secretos de Ed tendran que salir a flote si quiere salvar a su amado. ¿Podrá declararse? Lemoooon x3
1. Chapter 1

**La misión más difícil**

Capitulo uno: No estás.  
Lo habían llamado desde el cuartel, luego de haber dejado su búsqueda un poco, solo un poco y estar tranquilo en un lugar determinado, lejos de todo, pero era imposible, habían pasado unas horas de sus "vacaciones" y ya lo estaban llamando con desesperación, era increíble. Bufó con sutileza viendo a su hermano, esa gran armadura caminando junto a él de regreso al gran cuartel, subiendo al primer tren de camino hacia aquel lugar, no le agradaba esto, para nada, algo estaba mal y aun más luego de la muerte de Maes Hughes, un gran amigo para ambos hermanos, siendo matado por un gran enemigo claro para ambos.

Al: nii-chan, ¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntó la armadura adentrándose en el tren junto con este, claro en el vagón de carga, no sin antes haberse hecho pasar por un montón de chatarra.  
Ed: Dijeron que algo paso con el Taiza, probablemente se habrá ido por ahí luego de tanto beber y andar con sus mujerzuelas, como de costumbre. –murmuró y dió un gran berrinche-¡yo no soy su maldita niñera para andar cuidando de él!  
Al: B-bueno nii, es que piénsalo… Hace días…. Bueno, tú sabes…  
Ed: si lo sé, pero aun así no debe actuar como idiota…-murmuro nuevamente, le preocupaba, y más de lo que su hermano pensaba, era evidente lo que sentía el menor por el pelinegro sin embargo sus agallas no llegaban a tanto como para declararse a un rechazo en su rostro. El tren ya había comenzado con su recorrido y con ello este veía todo tipo de paisajes, pensando que tal vez solo había sido una noche de borrachera, y probablemente estaría en su casa, haciendo cosas como siempre, o simplemente acostándose con alguna ramera. El único que sabía cómo devolver a Roy a su estado normal era Maes, y esta vez ya no estaba allí, aun no entendía como había pasado aquello y más aun como Envy se le había escapado nuevamente, se maldecía por dentro, por la familia de aquel hombre, más solo se mantenía callado, frente a los ojos de su hermano, de aquella armadura, que en algún momento volverían a ser humanos. Y claro sabía que su hermano lo entendía perfectamente, que sabía lo que sentía, solo que también sabía que jamás le diría mientras este no fuera a decírselo.  
Al: ¿Tú crees que el este bien? –pregunto mirando a su hermano con aquel tono metálico que lo caracterizaba por dicha armadura.  
Ed: seguramente, el taiza es un idiota pero sabe defenderse, no hay de qué preocuparse, rayos, odio ser su niñera. –admitió con rudeza aunque le encantaba verlo, más no en las formas que creía que tendría que verlo, dio un pesado suspiro y miro nuevamente a su hermano.- Dormiré un rato, Al, avísame cuando lleguemos.- susurro recostándose en el suelo y cerrando sus ojos poco a poco durmiéndose, los sueños vagaban nuevamente en su madre, en la noche que cometieron el gran error, en donde todo se le fue de las manos y su padre una y otra vez en su interior, finalmente algo cambió, aparecía nuevamente delante de aquella puerta y con desesperación quería abrirla, claro buscando el cuerpo de su hermano mas solo recibía a Roy Mustang muerto, ensangrentado completamente y un Envy completamente sonriente, desquiciado en su deseo desesperado, pronto corría hacia este en un grito lleno de odio, de ira, mas lo único que recibía era un gran golpe, el ser atado y un gran grito, emitido por este el cual lo despertaría con Alphonse arriba, tratando de quitarlo de aquella pesadilla.

Al: nii-chan, ¿Estás bien?, fue una pesadilla –susurro acariciándolo mientras este jadeaba pensando en todo, sus ojos se notaban nervioso, finalmente suspiró y entendió que aquello no fue más que una pesadilla.

Ed: Nada…. Nada…-murmuro mientras vio como el tren poco a poco se detenía dando un suspiro. Se levanto dejando a Alphonse sentado allí cual chatarra, haciéndolo sacar y próximamente llevarlo a un callejón, entre escondites y todo llegaron al gran cuartel encontrándose con Riza la cual corría de aquí para allí, sin entender siguió a la mujer hasta llegar a la oficina de su Taiza donde Havoc detenía a Ed mirándolo.  
Hav: Lo siento niño, pero no puedes entrar aquí, una escena del crimen.  
Ed: ¿¡Q-qué?! ¡Déjame entrar! –lo empujo con fuerza a lo que la armadura se detuvo a pedir perdón, y lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla: el ventanal roto, la silla partida, varias cosas tiradas, signo de pelea, algunas cosas encendidas, destrozadas, comidas, rasgadas. Se adentro la mujer, la compañera de aquel hombre y lo miraba detenidamente.

Riza: ¿Ahora comprendes por qué debías venir?... Anoche lo secuestraron, no sabemos donde esta ni siquiera si yace vivo… Lo único que sabemos es que se lo llevaron aquellos homúnculos que mataron a Hughes, y esta será tu misión.

Ed: ¿Mi misión? Así que esto será… Pues bien, lo acepto.

Riza: No te queda de otra, ya sabes lo que eres.

Ed: No hace falta decirlo, ¿Qué más hay? Alguna pista… ¿Algo? –miró a la mujer la cual buscó una carta y se la dio al menor, este se dió la vuelta y camino hacia afuera, la carta era pesada, contenía algo mas no sabía qué, busco a Al y salió del lugar para buscar un buen hotel. Ya luego de haberse dado un baño y haber dejado a Al leyendo un libro de alquimia se dispuso a ver la carta, y al abrirla su sorpresa fue mayor, una piedra filosofal, pequeña, un fragmento, abrió sus ojos tanto como podía, atónito. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_"Hagane-no:_

_Ya tienes lo que querías, es tu momento de desaparecer y hazlo mientras puedas, Hughes me dio esto antes de morir, y pienso que no era para mí, te recomiendo usarla con tu único objetivo y disfruta de ello. Sigues siendo un niño pequeño y no sirves para esto, aléjate de aquí, de la central, de este lugar. En este último momento escribo esto antes de mi muerte, obligado frente a esto. Dile a Riza que no me casare con ella, que era lo que más deseaba, pero que no será así jamás y sobre todo cuídate mucho, niño._

_Esconderé esta carta para que solo tú y Riza la encuentren, nadie debe ver la piedra, nadie debe encontrarla, al acabar de usarla destrúyela, y no vuelvas a meterte en problemas estúpidos._

_Roy Mustang. "_

Ed: No puede ser…. Es imposible…. –susurro mirando la piedra la cual brillaba, miro a su hermano el cual yacía frente a él y le enseño la piedra haciendo que Al se quedara aun mas atónito que el.

Al: E-eso es…. Eso…..Eso es…..  
Ed: … Al…. Tenemos la piedra….-murmuro y dejo la carta sobre la cama sentándose junto a él- ¿Sabes lo que significa?... ¡Volverás a la normalidad! –Sonrió con dulzura y se abrazo a este con fuerza- ¡te devolveré tu cuerpo!

Al: ¡Que bueno hermano! Y tu brazo y tu pierna, claro que si, ¡que suerte! Nos fue fácil dentro de todo pero…-miro la carta, tomándola comenzando a leerla hasta que finalmente la termina, mirando a su hermano.- Ed…

Ed: no es él quien lo escribió, lo sé perfectamente, o por lo menos no con el objetivo de dejar que yo me quede lejos, al contrario, quiere que lo busque. El no es así, y eso me indigna aun más, el sabia que lo encontraría y sabia que no me quedaría callado, me conoce perfectamente. –Murmuró- Y al parecer quiere que me aleje de la centrar, de este lugar, por lo que probablemente este por aquí y seguramente los homúnculos deben estar con él.

Al: tienes razón, nii-chan, bien bien ahora hay que buscarlo. –Con ello los hermanos se dispusieron a abrir la puerta, no sin antes leer y entender aquella piedra, la noche paso y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era, al parecer iba a darle el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no sus partes, y el lapso seria un mes, lo cual debería mantener cerca la armadura que contenía sellada el alma de su hermano, aquello lo enfureció, mas lo uso y al ver a su hermano nuevamente en carne y hueso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se abrazo a Al y sollozo un gran tiempo hasta que finalmente lo acaricio.

Ed: sabes que es por un lapso de tiempo, pero estarás bien, tranquilo, yo llevare la armadura la última semana… no sucederá nada Al, todo estará bien…  
Al: si nii pero me romperás a la mitad, a demás tengo hambre.


	2. Chapter 2: Guía para una desventaja

La misión más difícil

Capitulo dos: Guía para una desventaja.

Luego de haber tenido a su hermano nuevamente, se habían propuesto un mes para ambas cosas: encontrar a Mustang y buscar la piedra para que Al conservar dicho cuerpo. Habían pasado por hoteles, cantinas, burdeles, habían buscado en todo el lugar, más los días comenzaban a pasar y el paradero de Roy cada vez era menos conocido, el menor comenzaba a creer que estaba muerto mientras que Edward no se daba por vencido frente a nada ni a nadie, quería encontrar a Roy como sea. Desde la búsqueda habían pasado dos días y las esperanzas de Al, mientras veía lo poco que dormía Ed y su gran afán por encontrarlo, comenzaban a bajar cada vez más.

Al: ya es la tercera fabrica que allanamos y no estaba el Taiza, nii… Comienzo a creer que…  
Ed: No, él está por aquí, lo sé, lo encontraremos, y podrá ver esto –mirando a su hermano en carne y hueso, a lo que este sonrió levemente sonrojado, le preocupaba el niño de acero, el cual leía algunas cosas y miraba las calles con el fin de buscar hacia dónde ir, nada lo guiaba, estaban completamente cegados. Por alguna extraña razón tomo a Al y busco un callejón, subiéndose hacia un techo y así comenzando a ver desde allí, era un mejor panorama del lugar pero aun así era difícil encontrarlo, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar, uno que jamás habían ido a tocar siquiera, que desconocía completamente, pero que varias veces había pasado por delante de este con el fin de hablar sobre su pequeño secreto más jamás se había animado- creo que sé dónde podríamos buscar….- murmuro y tras ello el niño que ya no era de acero lo siguió hasta la casa de dicho Taiza.

Al: ¿Entraras allí? Nos mataría si llega a enterarse…-advirtió pero ya era demasiado tarde, y el pequeño había hecho de la puerta una arcada adentrándose en el lugar, estaba algo desordenado, botellas por aquí y por allí, algunos papeles, cuadros con imágenes, finalmente una escalera que daba a la habitación del hombre y un baño, una cocina pequeña, todo lo que necesitaba un solitario hombre para vivir. Escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de este y con desesperación el rubio corrió hacia aquel lugar- ¡Espera hermano!- Al entrar no solo vio que no era Roy sino que era Lust, al parecer desmayada en la cama, se acercó lentamente a lo que ella lo ataco levantándose como podía, estaba algo herida pero nada que no pudiera sanarse en poco tiempo.

Ed: sé que ustedes lo tienen, ¡¿dónde está!? –este la miraba fijamente ya habiendo esquivado aquel ataque y claro haciendo del suelo una lanza, la mujer lo miro y suspiro acomodándose el cabello para luego mirar a Alphonse y ver que la piedra había sido usada.

Lust: veo que no te quedaste atrás, niño, y al parecer es más alto que tu…  
Ed: ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA MAL DESARROLLADA YA VERAS! –Siendo sostenido con fuerza por su hermano el cual sonreía avergonzado- … Basta de juegos, ¿Dónde está el Taiza?

Lust: No te lo diré, pareces muy preocupado por el, ¿Qué sucede niño? –El rubio solo desvió la mirada mordiendo su labio levemente, había quedado en evidencia en todos esos días, y también sabía que había sido vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo, esos homúnculos eran así.- De todas formas solo quiero ayudarte, me enviaron a hacerlo, después de todo la carnada ya está y claro ya tenemos al pequeño animalito, ahora solo falta terminar con esto, y tu caíste en nuestra trampa, pero iremos despacio, poco a poco, ya verás que será divertido.

Ed: no estoy para juegos, Lust, dime donde esta o terminare contigo.

Al: no hermano, ella es nuestra guía, ¿Comprendes?, ella nos ayudara a llegar a Roy pero hay algo a cambio y creo que ya se lo dimos… ¿No es así?  
Lust: No, no aun, pero es cuestión de tiempo, no se preocupen. Tu primera pista ya la tuviste, ahora tendrás la segunda: Él está vivo, aún. –El alivio recorrió el cuerpo del menor con gran satisfacción mientras aún mantenía esa pose fría y de poca convicción a lo que decía la mujer, mirándola con seriedad, si quería conseguir lo que debía entonces simplemente tenía que seguir lo dicho y callar, seguir a quien la guiaba y que dejara ver todos sus planes lo cual lo dejaría en desventaja.

Ed: sabía que lo estaba, jamás lo dude.

Lust: en dos días sin encontrarlo, buscando por todo lugar, sin un rastro de este ni en su propia casa ya estabas dando por muerto a este hombre, incluso tu hermano lo hacía también.

Ed: ¿Y qué paso debemos dar ahora?

Lust: Eso ya es cosa suya, yo solo te daré las pistas, tú has los movimientos como se te plazca, así veremos si ganas o si el muere, pero claro, tienes un lapso de tiempo que incluso tú te lo pusiste, así que hagámoslo más interesante, tienes un mes para encontrarlo y que él logre ayudarte con tu hermanito, ya que la piedra es falsa y una vez que la utilizas posiblemente lleve incluso el alma de este hacia detrás de la puerta, dejando solo el cuerpo de este… Vacío.

Ed: ¿¡QUE!? -miro a Al el cual se encontraba asustado ante la noticia devolviéndole la mirada a este casi al punto de temblar- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, NOS LLEVO A LA PUERTA!  
Lust: Pero no te ayudara, es solo una piedra con más fuerza, solo eso.

Ed: ¡PE-PERO!

Al: descuida hermano, lograremos sacarnos esto, y podremos salvar al taiza, el confía en ti… Y yo también, así que tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…

Ed: Al…. De acuerdo, nos encontraremos aquí….  
Lust: para darte las pistas, si, comprendo, igualmente no creo que deberías separarte de mí…

Ed: entonces vendrás con nosotros. –Al miro a su hermano con gran sorpresa, jamás se había tomado tan en serio o a la ligera algo además de la búsqueda de la piedra, era difícil de entender pero sabía que su hermano algo escondía, y eso se lo diría en algún momento cuando Lust no estuviera con ellos o estuviera completamente desconcentrada. La noche había llegado y con ello y un montón de papeles que habían sacado de la casa de Roy volvieron al hotel donde se hospedaban, con su guía también la cual se quedó en la ventana por unos momentos mientras ambos niños leían cada punto de aquellos papeles. Era el acta de defunción de Hughes y algunas otras cosas como la piedra que habían encontrado, la explicación, todo estaba allí, dio un suspiro y apoyo su espalda en la reposera de la silla mirando el techo, sin poder entender, cada cosa daba más dudas y pocas respuestas, las horas pasaban y cada vez era más y más, pero estaba tranquilo: Roy Mustang estaba vivo.

Ed: Iré a dar un paseo…  
Al: te acompañare hermano  
Ed: no, quédate aquí, iré con Lust.  
Lust: mmhh…-la mujer se acercó a este y ambos salieron caminando lentamente, todo estaba iluminado, lleno de risas y alegría mientras Ed se adelantaba y Lust yacía atrás de él, cuando ya estaban por las afueras de aquella ciudad esta se detuvo al tiempo que el menor lo hizo.

Ed: Entiendes que eres una marioneta de ellos…. Lo que yo no entiendo es como dejas que te hagan esto.

Lust: Para eso sirvo. No tengo sentimientos ni mucho menos lo que tu sientes por tu amado Roy Mustang –este se dio la vuelta sorprendido ante la espontaneidad de aquello y la clareza con la cual lo había dicho, era cierto, pero nadie se lo había dicho así alguna vez.

Ed: eso no es tu tema.

Lust: Pero ese es el tema que están usando, Envy sabe que usar para atraerte a él y sabe que no te resistirás, no puedes hacerlo.

Ed: ¿Por qué no? Tal vez no lo ame como ustedes creen.

Lust: Tal vez tus actos dejaron ver por mucho tiempo el amor que le tienes y por lo que fui… Jamás podrás dejarlo ir, pero tal vez ese amor te lleve a la muerte.

Ed: pues ya veremos, me enfrentare con él y todo estará bien…-murmuro-

Lust: ¿Y que pasara con tu hermano?

Ed: es asunto mío.

Lust: Pero también nuestro. –El niño comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel nuevamente sintiendo como los tacones de la mujer lo seguían con suma tranquilidad, ella estaba satisfecha, había ganado esas series de palabras, y el sabia ahora que estaba completamente en desventaja.

Etto, bueno: D! espero que les esté gustando . es mi primer Fic casi que emmmhhh cualquier cosa, advertencias, gritos, insultos (?) lo que sea y sobre todo AYUDA será bienvenida hum :D agradezco que lo lean y bueno, espero comentarios :3.


	3. Chapter 3: Descifra las pistas

La misión más difícil

Capitulo tres: Descifra las pistas.

Había amanecido nuevamente, ya había pasado una semana y Mustang no aparecía, por otro lado Alphonse vio un efecto de su nuevo cuerpo: pasada las semanas su pecho iría manchándose hasta convertirse en un carbón completamente. Pero no advirtió de ello a su hermano, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba con respecto a todo lo que había pasado. Al salir del baño luego de encontrar aquello Lust lo miraba con tranquilidad y Ed simplemente comía unos panecillos algo molesto.

Ed: mmhh… -tragó poco a poco y miró a Lust- Repíteme la pista.  
Lust: Él está oscuro.  
Ed: ¿En un lugar oscuro?- la mujer solo calló cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose contra la pared suspirando mientras que el menor de estatura comenzaba a entrar en cólera sin las respuestas golpeó la mesa y se levantó con rapidez.- Di algo más detallado  
Lust: Él está oscuro, piensa.

Ed: no me ayuda mucho solo tres palabras.

Al: Nii-chan… _"Él está secuestrado." "Él está vivo." "Él está oscuro."_ –el chico repetía mientras Edward solo pensaba y pensaba, finalmente tocaron la puerta de la habitación a lo que la mujer solo se escondió, el rubio abrió la puerta y junto a Riza un montón de soldados se adentraron, todos eran conocidos, Falman, Havoc, Maria Ross, Breda, Fuery, Sheska, todos los conocidos por él, y claro tanto por Maes como por Roy, los miro atentamente y Al fue quien rompió el hielo – ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Los ojos de todos se quedaron sobre el menor el cual solo se sonrojo avergonzado.

Riza: vinimos por algo que recorre todo central, además de que ya vimos uno de los rumores: te devolvieron tu cuerpo.

Ed: ¿Y eso que?...

Riza: También advierten que tú andas con un homúnculo y sabes que ellos lo tienen, ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a la central?

Ed: porque no es real, no andaría con ellos, mi misión en encontrar al Taiza, y si encontrara alguno lo que podría hacer es obligarle a decirme dónde está. No hubiera pasado una semana y ya tendrían a Mustang en su lugar, ¿No crees? – Al solo miro a su hermano, la capacidad de mentir que poseía, no los quería cerca, sabía que de ser así todo se caería por la borda.

Havoc: mmhh de todas formas, niño, nosotros también andamos buscándolo, tanto como tú, Amstrong también lo hace e incluso la mitad de la central, necesitamos saber qué es lo que averiguaste y te desapareciste hace una semana, no hay alguien que encuentre la información con tanta rapidez como tú.

Falman: además tú conoces tanto como Riza a Roy… - el menor dio un suspiro, odiaba trabajar en equipo que no fuere solo su hermano, más no le quedaba otra, este se sentó sobre la cama y su hermano simplemente se apoyó en la pared, esperando atentamente a lo que haría Edward, el menor solo estaba callado mirando el suelo, pensando algún motivo para hacer que se fueran, más nada se le ocurría. Al fue entonces que se adelantó.

Al: Lo único que conseguimos son dos fraces, "está vivo" y "él está oscuro", pero no encontramos nada más, todo lugar oscurece y bueno, que alivio porque este vivo. Pero no encontramos algo más que nos advierta sobre algún lugar.

Sheska: Espera, porque en todo lugar oscurece, sí, pero no en todo lugar esta oscuro, eso podría tomarse de dos formas, como si este estuviera vendado o dormido, sería entonces su oscuridad, o que está en un lugar cerrado completamente, sin luz, sin que pueda distinguir siquiera sus manos, esa sería otra oscuridad. Habría una tercera pero contradice a la primera frase. –acomodo lentamente sus gafas mientras todos escuchaban atentamente, fue entonces que el Edward chasqueó sus dedos.

Ed: ¡Ya sé! Un lugar completamente oscuro, nos dice las dos opciones, no solo una, si esta vendado, o dormido, pero también está encerrado en algún lugar, sin siquiera ver, perdido, debería ser un lugar como un sótano o algo así. –Riza miraba atentamente a Ed, ya desde hacía tiempo había notado varias cosas de este con respecto al Taiza, y eso claro le molestaba, pero ahora no pondría su rivalidad frente a todo lo que estaba pasando, había que encontrar a Mustang sea como sea, el menor la miro unos momentos y esta simplemente desvió su mirada hacia Al.

Al: por lo que ya tenemos un lugar físico, pero hay demasiados sótanos, además no creo que solo fuera un sótano, debe haber algo más… Sería muy fácil si no, ¿o no?  
Ed: es cierto eso, debe haber algo más atrás de ello, algo ocultan…-susurró, por un lapso de diez minutos todos en el lugar se quedaron completamente callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente Falman rompió el silencio.

Falman: de todas formas, si nos quedamos aquí nadie lo buscara por nosotros, así que nosotros deberíamos dividir el lugar en dos, nosotros por el este y ustedes dos por el oeste, es simple y lo encontraremos con más rapidez. – Todos se encontraron de acuerdo con ello y los militares comenzaron a salir del lugar, dejando a Ed y Al completamente solos. El menor aun en la cama miraba su mano de acero como si allí encontrara la respuesta de algo, más nada llevaba a su cabeza, Al rodeo los hombros de su hermano y lo miro preocupado.

Al: Ya dilo…. No es algo que tú puedas tenerlo tanto tiempo ahí dentro… -susurró y acaricio su cabello con suavidad mientras a este solo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Ed: ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Al? –murmuro mientras miraba a sus ojos

Al: desde que peleaste contra él aquella vez, no diste todo de ti, podrías haberle ganado… Hermano ¿Temes que te rechace?

Ed: claro que sí, es que… Mírame, mira a Riza, no tengo oportunidad frente a Roy… Y ahora… que no está solo quiero encontrarlo, no importa si es o no feliz conmigo o si lo estará o no, solo quiero que aparezca, que siga burlándose de mí, que siga siendo el de siempre…

Al: y sueñas con una oportunidad… -El menor solo abrió sus ojos un poco más, llenos de lágrimas y asintió un poco, finalmente se escondió en el pecho de su hermano y este lo acaricio con tranquilidad, cuando este se tranquilizó escucho a la mujer de tacones recostándose sobre la pared.

Lust: vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta de dónde está, ahora tienes que averiguar exactamente el lugar, no falta mucho… - advirtió mientras Ed entrecerraba sus ojos mirándola con desprecio. La mujer tomo su mentón y secó las lágrimas con tranquilidad – para cuando quieras recordar tu amado estará aquí, pero… ¿Tú y tu hermano lo estarán?

Ed: dalo por hecho. –quito la mano de la mujer y la separo de este levantándose y caminando hacia la salida mientras Al y Lust se quedaban solos allí.

Lust: y tú te diste cuenta de lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, ¿Cierto? Un mes… Solo ese tiempo tienes, tal vez menos, tal vez más.

Al: mi hermano encontrara a Roy y estaremos bien…

Lust: Él estará bien, porque ahora si te dijo a quién amaba y a ti te duele.

Al: ¿Y tú qué sabes? Él está bien… Eso es lo único que me importa.

Lust: mmhh… Es muy loco de tu parte, me interesa saber que harán los dos.

Al: solo mira.


	4. Chapter 4:¡Explosión!, ¿Roy?, nada que

Capitulo cuatro: ¡Explosión!, ¿Roy?, Nada que entender.

Se había ido de aquel lugar, no quería escuchar a aquella mujer burlándose de el, ni mucho menos a Al mostrando piedad o incluso pena por su hermano, mordió sus labios y paso por un callejón, cerca de la central, fue entonces cuando escucho una gran explosión, y al ver de dónde venía sus pies comenzaron a correr para adentrarse en el lugar. La explosión comenzó donde él jamás imagino: la oficina de Roy Mustang. Mientras la gente que quedaba allí intentaba salir tratando de no respirar aquello el menor se adentraba con más desesperación, llegando al lugar, todo estaba envuelto en llamas, tapo su rostro con su manga e intento divisar, sabía que era él, sabía que él estaba allí, nadie comenzaría una explosión con tanta facilidad, excepto él, pero sabía también que debió de ser obligado, o algo por el estilo, él no haría eso sin una orden.

Ed: -¡R-Roy!- grito y comenzó a divisar una figura masculina, alta, con una mano frente a él, una sonrisa extraña y unos ojos invadidos en desquicio y odio, se acercó con rapidez a este y tomo su mano haciendo que la bajara pero frente a emitir algún sonido fue golpeado por aquel, dejándolo tirado, más cuando el menor intento levantarse y hacer frente a todo aquello el mayor ya se había ido. El lugar se estaba destrozando y este como sea debía salir, y así lo hizo, encontrándose con los que habían ido a verlo hacia poco tiempo fuera del lugar. Aturdido de todo simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, entre sus pasos y el toser podría haber jurado que escuchaba la voz de Mustang riéndose, pero no le importó, siguió un poco más, no lograba entender, no podía creer todo aquello, había estado tan cerca, había tomado su mano y todo para nada, para verlo reír con tanta desesperación. Algo andaba mal y él lo sabía perfectamente pero no sabía que era, fue entonces que vio a su hermano, un muy preocupado Alphonse el cual se lanzo sobre este y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Al: -¡Sabia que irías allí!, ¿Estás bien? dímelo por favor- el mayor miró a su hermano algo extrañado a lo que asintió y suspiró comenzando a caminar con lentitud, volviendo al hotel, más cuando llegó busco a la mujer, no encontrándola, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano sin comprender que estaba pasando, estaba más perdido que desde un comienzo y eso le daba a temer, y claro de qué forma.

Ed:- ¿Dónde está Lust?...-

Al: -Se fue, supongo, no se… Estaba tan preocupado que solo salí a buscarte…-  
Ed: -Estoy bien… - susurro más su hermano no le creyó, este solo se sentó nuevamente en la cama y frente a negar varias veces decidió meterse en el baño, abrió la regadera y comenzó a desvestirse, dejó suelto su cabello dorado y se coloco bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo mientras éste pensaba en todo lo sucedido, cerraba sus ojos y los recuerdos de Mustang comenzaban a surgir, envolviéndolo con deseo e impulsándolo hacia un punto en donde no quería llegar, más que nada por parecerle asqueroso si se encontraba solo, sus manos viajaron por su pecho hasta su abdomen no siendo las manos de éste en su pensamiento las que lo recorrían, dando un suave suspiro que pronto escucho su hermano en la puerta de afuera, cerrando sus ojos con dolor, amaba a su hermano, más que lo que cualquier hermano podría amar a su sangre, no era solo un amor fraternal, era mucho más que eso, desde mucho antes de perder su cuerpo, pero jamás había dicho algo, y ahora que sabia el amor de Ed jamás se lo diría, escuchó como este deseaba a Roy más que nada y solo miró el techo, levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba, un rubio de ojos claros mirándole, el cual lentamente encendió un cigarro y prosiguió con la mirada examinadora sobre el menor.

Havoc: -¿Qué haces aquí, Al?- murmuro, el menor desvió su mirada.

Al:- Solo… No puedo dormir, mi hermano está dormido por todo lo que sucedió si quiere hacerle una serie de preguntas. Deberá volver mañana- mientras sonreía amablemente y caminaba hacia la salida del hotel, el hombre lo siguió con lentitud a lo que el menor se detuvo nuevamente- no lo invite a seguirme…-

Havoc: -Te invito a tomar algo entonces, déjame acompañarte, no te seré un estorbo.- Alphonse solo lo miro y asintió levemente, caminando con aquel hacia un pequeño bar cerca del hotel, allí comenzaron a beber con tranquilidad y ambos descubrieron más cosas del otro, después de todo jamás se habían quedado de aquella forma, jamás habían platicado mucho, simplemente lo justo y necesario.

Edward salió del baño que había tenido, algo avergonzado por si su hermano había escuchado todo aquel acto que había montado en su mente con el fin de contener a Mustang en su juego mental un poco más, su mirada buscó al chico más no estaba allí, lo que lo preocupo un poco, busco alguna nota a lo que encontró una, muy pequeña: "volveré pronto, no te preocupes." Aquello hizo que el mayor se preocupara aun más, no sabía que podría pasar con el cuerpo de Al, nada habían investigado, más nada podía hacer, ¿Dónde iría a buscarlo?, se recostó en la cama y apago las luces mirando el techo, recordando a cada momento lo que había pasado, cada segundo, cada instante, el golpe, las llamas, el calor, buscaba lo erróneo para ver que no era Roy, pero nada parecía darle lo que quería. Los tacos de la mujer que yacía por ahora en aquel lugar lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, viendo como se adentraba por la ventana y lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Ed: -A ti te quería ver-  
Lust: -Pues aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieres?-

Ed:-Lo vi-  
Lust:-¿A quién?-

Ed:- ¡Deja de hacerte la idiota!-

Lust:- Pues me alegra por ti, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro- El menor se quedo unos momentos mirándola, analizando la frase, mordió su labio con fuerza y se aferró a las sabanas como si quisiera desintegrarlas en sus propias manos.

Ed:- No era él, era el infeliz de Envy, ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Lo sabia!... ¡Me tendiste una maldita trampa con Envy!-la mujer sonrió de lado y lo miro a los ojos acercándose a él, colocándose sobre este tomándole del mentón para que la mirara fijamente.

Lust:- ¿Y quién te dijo que saliste de nuestra trampa?- susurró para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana mirándolo- Estas cada vez más cerca, solo te queda una pista y con ello sabrás donde esta, ahora la cuestión será ¿Podrás salvar a tu hermano y a él?-

Ed: -¿Mi hermano? ¡Mi hermano está bien!-

Lust:- Solo fue un fragmento, él no está bien, está en peligro y tú lo sabes.- La mujer rió y salió de allí, desapareciendo en la noche, pronto escucho risas conocidas, una era la de Al y la otra era de alguien más, alguien que conocía pero no sabia descifrar quien era. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió hacia el pasillo encontrando a su hermano junto a Havoc, ambos muy ebrios, ambos sonrojados, felices de aquella salida, juntos, estaban tomados de la mano.

Ed:-¡Alphonse! ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde ibas?- el menor miró a su hermano y rápidamente soltó a Havoc bajando su cabeza, como si fuera su madre quien lo regañaba, el menor se acercó a Ed lentamente temiendo que lo siguiera regañando, pero solo recibió un abrazo.

Havoc:-B-bueno, pienso que estarán bien, R-Riza te quiere mañana en el cuartel ¡hip! – y tras decir aquello comenzó a salir como podía, entro a su hermano menor y lo recostó desvistiéndolo mientras este se apegaba a él.

Ed: -s-solo quédate quieto Al, déjame ponerte el pijama- y allí fue cuando vio la mancha, aquella que estaba en una pequeña parte de Al, pero sabía perfectamente que no era común, su cuerpo no era así, fue entonces que entendió lo que decía Lust, su hermano estaba en peligro.  
Al:- N-no nii-chan no quiero, duerme conmigo nee, como cuando éramos pequeños-susurro sobre los labios de aquel y sonrió haciéndose a un lado, Ed solo suspiro, veía a su hermano completamente ebrio, no debía hacer más que seguirle la corriente, se recostó a su lado y este lo envolvió en sus brazos durmiéndose casi al instante, tal vez mañana le contaría todo lo que sucedía e incluso podría sacarle a Lust la ultima pista que lo guiaría hacia Roy, tal vez y solo tal vez… Sería entonces cuando le diría lo que sentía, todo lo que sucedía en su interior, sería entonces cuando se lanzaría hacia el vacio.


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevos sentimientos

Capitulo cinco: Nuevos sentimientos.

El día había llegado, las discusiones comenzaron entre los dos hermanos, la mujer mirándolos como si no le interesara lo que sucedía allí, expectante de la separación entre aquellos hermanos tan unidos, tan inseparables, el plan había tomado un ramal interesante que no se lo perdería ni en un millón de años.

Ed: -¡Me mentiste! No sabía dónde estabas, no supe lo que tenías en el pecho ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué me ocultas?!-  
Al: -¡No te mentí! S-solo no quiero que estés más preocupado y ¡era de saberse! ¡¿Qué creías, que no tendría ningún defecto después de todo?! ¡Despierta! Ni siquiera sabemos si encontraremos al Taiza, no te preocupas más que por él, ¡¿Por qué debería decirte?!-  
Ed: -¡Porque soy tu hermano mayor y velo por ti desde que mamá murió y te guste o no tendrás que decirme qué haces o qué tienes porque no sé, no logro saber lo que te sucede! Yo jamás te dejé de lado, nunca dejé de preocuparme por ti y eso lo sabes, soy tu hermano Alphonse no me importa Roy si algo te sucede… ¡Eres mi sangre y me ocultaste todo esto! –

Al: - Bravo, Ed, ¡Tú también me ocultaste que lo viste y que estabas shockeado por eso!-

Ed: -¡Necesitaba analizarlo! Y cuando por fin estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y decirte ¿¡encuentro una maldita nota!? Te fuiste con Havoc a un bar y volviste ¡Sumamente ebrio!-

Al:- ¡Pues entiéndeme! Necesitaba sacarme todo esto de la cabeza y Havoc…. E-el… Fue muy dulce conmigo, me ayudo mucho incluso me invito a algún lado que no sea una maldita oficina o algo que tenga que ver con la maldita piedra-

Ed:- No podemos perder nuestros objetivos por un poco de diversión, ¡Y menos si es alguien como Havoc!-

Al:- ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene Havoc que Mustang no lo tiene?! Bebe, se va con rameras, ¡vaya a saber cómo lo encontraron los homúnculos cuando lo secuestraron!-

Ed: -¡Basta ya, Alphonse deja de decirme eso, Roy no es del todo así y-yo… ¡jamás debí decírtelo!-

Al:- Si, aquí se termina. – tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta con molestia.

Ed:- ¡¿A dónde vas?!- El menor no respondió, simplemente salió del lugar dejando a Ed preocupado, el cual no tardo en quitarse el pijama y seguirlo de alguna forma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, este ya se había ido.- ¡Al! ¡Alphonse!-

Alphonse corría hacia cualquier lugar, sin saber un punto fijo, llorando con desespero mientras mordía su labio, aborrecía pelear con su hermano, con el amor que le tenía, corrió un poco mas golpeando contra el pecho de un hombre haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

Al: -Y-yo lo siento señor…- Murmuró sin ver.

Havoc: ¿Al?... ¿Estás llorando? –extendió su mano y este la sujetó mirándole a los ojos y tratando de secarse con vergüenza, pero fue entonces cuando le tomaron del mentón y seco sus lagrimas con suma suavidad aun mirándole a los ojos. -¿Por qué lloras?...-

Al: - Y-yo… S-solo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y escondió su rostro abrazándose a él, aun era un pequeño niño, el cual no podía resistir frente a tanto dolor, el mayor simplemente correspondió el abrazo tratando de calmarlo, acariciándolo con suavidad. El niño sentía aquellas caricias logrando que lo calmara con suma ternura, este poco a poco suspiró y fue separándose del abrazo, desviando su mirada un poco, sonrojado por todo aquello-L-lo siento…-

Havoc:- descuida, lo necesitabas, ahora estas mejor, ven, ¿Quieres caminar? Tal vez quieras contarme…- Este le sonrió haciendo que el menor se contagiara de aquello y asintiera con suma tranquilidad, olvidándose de su hermano por un instante, y comenzando la caminata junto a aquel.

Al:- B-bueno… Todo comenzó con…-y el menor comenzó a hablar haciendo que Havoc en algunos momentos se sorprendiera y en otros sonriera levemente.

Edward estaba cansado de correr buscando a Al, no debió haber hecho semejante alboroto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba preocupado, temía por el alma de su hermano, y eso nada ni nadie podría sacárselo de adentro. Pronto pasó por delante de la casa de Roy y entrecerró sus ojos jurando que alguien allí lo miraba, vigilando atentamente, buscó esa persona con suma concentración pero lo que encontró fue la mano de aquella mujer de cabellos negros sobre su hombro, asustándolo. Esta sonrió de lado y miro la casa.

Lust:- Creo que sabes que ahí no está, después de todo entraste.-

Ed:-si, lo sé… Y también se que gracias a todo esto perdí a mi hermano también, ¿A esto te referías?-

Lust:- créeme que puedes perderlo en verdad y no por tonterías como esta, tal vez deberías ir y buscarlo, pedirle perdón, solo así podrán entenderse.-

Ed:-¿Tu dándome consejos con la familia?... No sé dónde esta, creo que es mejor que vuelva al hotel y lo espere allí-

Lust:- bien yo tengo cosas que hacer, no eres el único humano al que tengo que destruir.- Y sin más desapareció del lugar, era extraño no verla con gluttony o atacándolo, pero creía que ya habría tiempo para eso, después de todo una vez que supiera donde tenían a Mustang su "amistad" se terminaría y todo aquello solo se reduciría a Alphonse y su nuevo cuerpo, esperaba poder contenerlo en aquel tiempo aunque sea un poco más, presentía que algo sucedía entre él y Havoc, más solo callaría, después de todo así empezó con Roy y su amor prohibido, solo esperaba que no fuera prohibido para su hermanito, sonrió un poco ante aquello y comenzó su regreso al hotel, no sin antes ver una vez más la casa de Mustang, de la cual del otro lado Envy lo miraba con tranquilidad, esperando a que todo terminara y pudieran encontrarse de una maldita vez.

Al:- y por todo esto nos dijimos muchas cosas…- susurró al hombre que lo acompañaba bajo el árbol frente al rio- Creo que no debí decirle nada… Después de todo, es su vida, su elección, su forma…. Ed siempre es así…- suspiró.

Havoc:- de todas formas no creo que sea malo lo que le dijiste, aunque si le exigiste que te prestara atención, tal vez es hora de que Ed se fije en lo que él quiere por una vez en su vida, luego volverá a ti, no es para ponerse así, Al- este acercó su mano a su cabeza y lo acarició haciendo que el menor sonriera, quedándose ambos mirándose por unos momentos, hasta que el mayor por alguna extraña razón se acerco a éste y besó sus labios con suavidad, temiendo que el menor se separara, más en un momento intento hacerlo para luego corresponderle poco a poco. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el menor se separo con rapidez y tomo sus labios.

Al:-¿Q-qué fue eso?...N-no esto está mal…-se levantó y lo miró unos momentos- Lo siento mucho, Jean- y con ello escapó de aquello, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y la lluvia apareció con gran rapidez, mientras Alphonse corría y mordía su labio, no entendía que había pasado, sin embargo algo en él quería y deseaba más el estar con Havoc, pronto entendió que aquel amor que tenia por su hermano estaba desapareciendo de a poco y comenzaba a estar en otro lugar, en otro ser, aquel ser que besó sus labios con tanta suavidad como cariño. No, no entendía, estaba confundido, no sabía hacia donde correr y todo aquello le daba terror, entró al hotel y vio a Ed sentado esperándolo.

Ed: -Al, volviste…Y-yo… Lo siento mucho-

Al:-Nii-chan….-se abrazo a este y se escondió cual niño pequeño mientras su hermano no entendía, simplemente lo abrazo y lo calmo lentamente.

Ed:- Dime, ¿Fuiste con Havoc?-  
Al: -S-si… N-Nii…. E-el me besó… -  
Ed: -¿Qué?- fue entonces que apareció la mujer y se rió unos momentos.- ¿Qué quieres?-

Lust: -te diré la otra pista, la última.- Ambos se miraron para devolver la mirada a la mujer expectantes- Él siente frio.-


	6. Chapter 6: Nada más que hablar

Capitulo seis: Nada más que hablar.  
Al escuchar aquello su mundo se lleno de preguntas, recordaba cada una de las pistas con tanta rapidez que no se permitía pensar en otra cosa. _"Él yace secuestrado", "él está vivo", "él está oscuro", "él siente frio"_, ¿Cómo con tan poco podría encontrar a Roy? Odiaba admitirlo pero necesitaba ayuda, y no buscaría a Riza, ya había tenido un gran sermón por no ir a la central a hablar de lo que había encontrado, fue entonces que se le ocurrió: Sheska había descifrado las primeras pistas, es a ella que tenía que recurrir pero sin que esta dijera nada a nadie o por lo menos que le diera el tiempo suficiente como para llegar antes y pelear contra los homúnculos. Después de todo y muy a su pesar debería cuidar de Riza…. Era el amor de Mustang, y por más que doliera así debería ser. Miro a su hermano y la mujer simplemente sonrió un poco, con tranquilidad.

Lust:-Mi trabajo termino aquí, de ahora en adelante volveremos a nuestros roles normales.- la mujer se dió vuelta y salió del lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido, los hermanos atónitos suspiraron.

Ed:- tengo un plan Al.-

Al: -bien, dime-

Ed:-Iremos a la central, buscaremos a Sheska y ella nos ayudara a descifrar el ultimo.-

Al:- ¿No crees que es muy obvio?-

Ed:-Por eso mismo, quiero saber si hay otra forma, como la que Sheska hizo que veamos, ¿Recuerdas?-

Al:- sí, claro hermano pero…. Riza…-

Ed:-Se enterará, si, pero para ese entonces estaremos peleando frente a los homúnculos- El menor de los Elric asintió y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde estaba dicha mujer, lograron encontrarla en la biblioteca de allí, leyendo un libro muy sumida en sus pensamientos, al verlos esta simplemente los saludo y volvió a lo que estaba, más ambos hermanos se acercaron y le cerraron el libro haciendo que esta se sujetara la nariz con este.

Sheska:- ¿¡Que no pueden decir que lo cierre y ya!?- todas las personas en la biblioteca emitieron un sonido en forma de silencio a lo que la mujer se sonrojo demasiado.-¿Q-qué quieren?-  
Ed:- Que nos ayudes, la siguiente pista fue _"él siente frio"-_

Al:- Si, queríamos saber si tenía dos connotaciones, como la anterior, ¿Recuerdas?-

Sheska:-¿Avisaron a Riza?-

Ed:-Ese será tu trabajo-

Sheska:-E-Están locos…. Jamás me creerá a demás…. Está algo desesperada por encontrarlo, parece que hizo algunos planes para algo por el cual necesita a Roy- Ed bajó un poco la cabeza y desvió la mirada, fue entonces que recordó lo que decía en la carta _"Dile a Riza que me hubiera encantado casarme con ella, pero no será"._

Ed:- Al parecer iban a casarse…- murmuró, sintiendo la mirada de Al con tristeza. – Vamos Shes, sé que sabes algo-

Sheska:- Muy bien, Muy bien, veamos…. _"Él siente frio", _si puedes tomarlo de tres formas, la primera seria que él estuviera muerto, pero contradice a la primera, la segunda es que él se esté apagando, la alquimia que hace Mustang ¿No es fuego? Y tercero y último que él siente frio porque está en un lugar frio… Y el único lugar frio que conozco es donde guardan las carnes en el restaurante que ahora está en construcción, a propósito hace como más de un año que esta así…-

Ed:- Eso es…. ¡Está en ese lugar! –desesperado el menor intento alejarse para ir hacia allí pero sintió la mano de su hermano en su brazo, deteniéndolo.

Al: - Y lo debilitaron, algo está haciendo que Roy no pueda usar su fuego…- Alphonse miro a Sheska y le agradeció para luego comenzar a correr con su hermano hacia aquel lugar, por otra parte Sheska fue hacia Riza, advirtiéndole de todo.

La noche llegaba y el niño de acero corría junto a su hermano menor hacia aquel lugar, lograron entrar sin problema alguno, buscando en aquel frio lugar a Mustang, y claro que lo encontraron, yacía atado con la cabeza baja, parecía inconsciente, inmediatamente Ed se acercó a este y lo acaricio levantando su rostro tratando de desatarlo de alguna forma. Al cubría su espalda mirando alrededor sin encontrar ningún homúnculo, todo aquello le era sumamente extraño.

Al:-Nii, algo no está bien….- fue entonces que escucho un golpe el cual lo había recibido su hermano, alejándose y mirando a Ed- ¡Nii-chan! ¿Estás bien?- Ed trato de levantarse sintiendo la pisada de Roy sobre su cabeza, el cual sonreía con sorna, rápidamente Al se abalanzó sobre este y comenzó a atacarlo dejando que el niño de acero se levantara y diera un gran golpe a quien parecía ser el Taiza.

Ed:-No es él, déjate de mascaras, Envy, estoy hasta el cuerno de tus disfraces- Este rió y tomó la típica forma que siempre tenía mirando al menor con odio.

Envy:- Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta de todo, que escaso de mente eres, enano, ahora veremos si realmente tienes lo suficiente, ¡si eres hijo de él! – dos grandes uñas intentaron rasgar a Al lo cual logró esquivar con rapidez, Ed se mantuvo preso sobre su hermano a tal punto que frente a un golpe tan simple en el rostro no pudo concentrarse –Despierta enano, Yo estoy aquí-

Ed: -Te hare añicos ya verás… ¡Y NO SOY ENANO, AFEMINADO!- y tras aquella amenaza se abalanzó sobre aquel luchando cuanto podía. La pelea se volvía sumamente difícil, entre alquimia, gritos, sangre, golpes, dolor, los hermanos se mantenían unidos y cuidaban uno del otro mientras los homúnculos trataban de separarlos, finalmente y frente a una gran desventaja para los hermanos escucharon como las puertas se abrían de par en par y muchos militares entraban atacando a los tres homúnculos con fuego e incluso alquimia, había llegado Amstrong y había ayudado a los hermanos los cuales se repusieron y buscaron a Riza, la mujer los ignoraba, casi odiando a Ed, mientras que este intentaba decirle que no destruya el lugar, porque Roy estaba allí, finalmente y dándose por vencido frente a aquella terca mujer busco alguna entrada en el suelo, algo que le indicara algún subsuelo o algo así, encontrándolo, lo abrió con rapidez y se adentro allí, fue entonces que la mujer intento detenerlo, apuntando a su cabeza con su arma.

Riza:-Es mi deber ir a buscarlo, como compañera… Y como su futura esposa.-

Ed:-¿No crees que el hecho de casarte con él se te subió mucho a la cabeza? El sabía que lo encontraría…. Y sin embargo se negó a casarse contigo, mátame si quieres, pero no me detendrás ahora, ni nunca.- La mujer atónita casi dispara, pero el menor ya se había adentrado en el lugar, Al miró la situación y buscó la mirada del rubio que poco tiempo antes había besado sus labios, al encontrarlo se sonrojó bajando la mirada, este se acercó y lo miró unos momentos.

Havoc:-¿Estás bien?- El niño asintió y le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa, la cual el militar jamás esperaría, al adentrarse todos en aquel lugar encontraron a Roy, el verdadero, atado a una silla, completamente cegado, parecía algo cansado, a su alrededor un circulo bastante extraño que brillaba con una luz rojiza tan fuerte que era casi imposible verle. El menor se acercó a lo que la mujer lo empujo adelantándose y al intentar entrar al círculo fue expulsada lejos de este viendo como parte de su ropa estaba quemada. Fue entonces que el menor volvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre.

Ed:-hay que borrar el círculo, o una parte de él para poder entrar…-y sin más adentro su mano de acero en este y comenzó a destruir el suelo, su brazo se hacía añicos mientras el niño golpeaba con suma fuerza, puesto que estaba grabado sobre este, cuando la luz comenzó a cesar escucho la respiración de Mustang, era casi inaudible pero él la escuchaba. Los suspiros y jadeos solo daban a un Taiza completamente cansado, destruido, el cual repetía el nombre del menor una y otra vez, como si lo invocara.- Ya estoy aquí, ¿Ves, viejo? No debía irme… Te encontré… Perdóname por tardar, no me dejaste nada fácil taiza- acarició su mejilla para luego suspirar, sentía alivio y frente a aquello comenzó a quitar las vendas de sus ojos y soltar sus brazos y piernas, este en un comienzo daba tropezones encontrándose sumamente abatido, a lo que el menor trataba de ayudarlo a caminar, finalmente lo tomó Amstrong y lo llevó sobre sí.

En la mañana siguiente escuchó en el hospital como una pareja discutía mientras la mujer daba de comer a su "pareja". Esta le preguntaba porque había rechazado aquel matrimonio y éste solo callaba, finalmente, detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde Roy Mustang estaba discutiendo con Riza pudo entender que todavía tenía una oportunidad y que era clara. Divisó a su hermano con su nueva pareja el cual buscaba abrazarlo y besarlo más, el menor se sonrojaba con gran facilidad a lo que Ed no podía evitar sonreír. Solo quedaba poco por hacer: Devolver el cuerpo a Alphonse…. Y declarar su amor a Roy Mustang. Iría por lo último, porque por lo primero siempre le había ido sumamente mal. Nada sería fácil, sabía que ahora tenía una nueva enemiga pero no le importaba, simplemente quería lo que le pertenecía: Roy Mustang.


	7. Chapter 7: Tiempo al tiempo

Capitulo siete: Tiempo al Tiempo.

Luego de lo que había visto y escuchado todo estaba más tranquilo, debía hablar con Roy cuanto antes de todo lo que sucedió, de todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, de Al y de Havoc… Y sobre todo de él, de lo que le sucedía con respecto al mayor. Vio como la mujer salía de allí, molesta por lo que había hablado con aquel hombre, no entendía bien lo que sucedía pero sin más se adentro a la habitación, y allí estaba, mirando por la ventana mientras parecía meditar, o algo así, se acercó y se sentó al lado suyo mirándolo por unos momentos mientras este solo callaba. El menor rompió el silencio entonces.

Ed:-Estas mejor supongo, ¿No?-

Roy:-Si, hiciste un buen trabajo Hagane no-  
Ed:- Sabias que te encontraría-

Roy:-No creí que lo hicieras, creí que me dejarías allí, sin embargo me buscaste, y por lo que escuche con mucha desesperación, lo que no logro entender es el por qué de todo esto.-

Ed:- Pasaron muchas cosas, pero tiempo al tiempo, debes descansar…-

Roy:-Ya lo hice, comienza a hablar.-

Ed:- Viste a Al… Esa piedra funcionó, lo dejo como antes pero debo encontrar la piedra real cuanto antes, o se llevara su alma… Y no sé dónde ir, no sé cómo salvarlo… Se enamoró, ¿Sabes?, Havoc y él… Parece que están juntos, pero eso es lo de menos, quiero que Al vuelva a tener su cuerpo….- murmuró y miro a Roy unos momentos, el cual lo miraba atónito a todo aquello, como si estuviera ajeno al mundo entero.- P-por otro lado… S-sucede algo mas… En mí.-

Roy:- ¿Y qué es?- este lo miró unos momentos, viendo como el menor peleaba contra sí mismo para poder admitir lo que este sabia hace tiempo, pero temía, claro que temía, había arreglado con Riza el casarse para intentar olvidar que era lo que verdaderamente sentía, el deseo y cariño que tenia frente a aquel chico, sin embargo no se lo permitía, no era un cariño común, no era algo que pudiera pasar, debía admitirlo: amaba a Edward, pero, ¿Qué sucedería si todo el mundo se enteraba de aquello?.

Ed: -E-es que… Envy te tuvo encerrado para poder llevarme a mi… ¿Él te dijo algo?- intentó disimular todo aquello, no podría decírselo, estaba fallido, no podía frente a él, no aún, recién lo encontraba, no podía decir nada y menos ahora que aquel estaba en esas condiciones, el mayor negó y lo miro unos momentos para luego mirar por la ventana.

Roy:-No te arrepientas de las cosas que quieres hacer, hazlas… Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no tenemos todo comprado.- este lo miró unos momentos y asintió- Tráeme algo de beber, Hagane no- este asintió y se levantó corriendo hacia donde estaba la máquina de refrescos, allí se encontraba la mujer, sumida en pensamientos, a lo que este la miraba esperando al refresco que pedía y pagaba, lentamente se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, aguardando a hablar hasta que la escucho suspirar, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta que había andado llorando, no había tomado su arma como de costumbre, al contrario, estaba tranquila en cierto punto.

Riza:- ¿Sabes? Me rechazo, no quiere casarse conmigo… Tienes la vía libre, ya no hay más que hacer, lo único que sé es que no soy quien dice que soy para él, y creo saber quién es pero él no quiere admitirlo, por miedo…-

Ed:- No siempre las cosas se dan como uno quiere… -

Riza:- Todo esto es tu culpa, yo debí haberlo encontrado, yo debí haber entrado y haberlo salvado, yo era su esposa, y todo cambio cuando tu entraste-

Ed:-Yo no busque a Roy-

Riza:- Taiza, no tienes el lugar como para llamarlo por su nombre.-

Ed:- ¿Y tu si?-

Riza:-No es justo lo que haces, ¿Eres feliz ahora? Me alejaste de él, ahora no puedo ser y tener lo que yo tenía, estaba a punto de vivir con él, iba a ser la señora de Mustang y tu lo arruinaste aquel día que posaste un pie en la central-

Ed:- No, yo no tuve nada que ver, tú te hiciste ilusiones falsas sobre algo que no existía, el querrá a otra persona, y no a ti, pero no es por mí, es porque está enamorado de alguien más, ¿Crees que eso me hace feliz?-

Riza:- No entiendes, perfecto… Por tu culpa lo secuestraron y el está aquí por ti, porque los homúnculos te buscan a ti, no a él ni a nosotros, tu eres su punto, tu y su maldita piedra, ya tienes a tu hermano entero, vete de aquí.-

Ed:- Olvídalo, jamás me iré.- Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Roy, no podía entender como aquella mujer había dicho tanto y con tal fuerza que había casi creído en aquello, pero eso era lo que no sabía ¿Debía creer?, vio como Al lo miraba en brazos de Havoc, sabiendo lo que sucedía, lentamente se adentró en aquella habitación.

Al:- Algo anda mal, Jean…-susurró sintiendo los besos en su mejilla y cuello.

Havoc:- ¿De qué hablas?... Ed se habrá encontrado con Riza, seguramente habrán discutido… -

Al:- No, debe ser algo más, mi hermano está triste, algo le sucede… El iba a decirle a Roy lo que siente ni bien el estuviere bien para quitarse ese peso de en sima, no es algo que pueda tenerlo oculto por tanto tiempo.-

Havoc: - Tal vez se entero de algo que no quería saber…-susurro y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello a lo que el menor emitió un suave suspiro- ¿Sabes? Sé que hay una habitación sin nadie… Y quiero devorarte…-susurró sobre su oído para lamerlo luego, llevando lentamente al menor dentro de la habitación, el juego comenzaba y con ello los labios de Al se unían con los de este en un desesperado beso, mientras este introducía sus manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando aquella suave piel que tanto había querido por tanto tiempo, sus labios comenzaron a bajar y la camisa comenzó a salirse dejando el pecho del menor descubierto mientras este sentía los brazos de aquel alrededor de su cuello, aun llevaba la mancha allí lo que hizo que Al se cohibiera un poco, más el mayor no le dio importancia y prosiguió con aquello, sentándolo sobre la camilla y comenzando a morder y lamer aquella piel haciendo que al instante tomara un tono rojizo. Los suspiros y suaves gemidos que emitía Alphonse endulzaban el oído de Jean arrinconándolo hacia la locura, lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que no tardaría en demostrarlo, poco a poco abrió su pantalón a lo que el menor tomó sus manos.

Al: -E-es muy rápido…-susurró y miró a sus ojos a lo que este le sonrió y asintió, besando sus labios nuevamente y con suma suavidad.-L-Lo siento.-

Havoc:- Esta bien, te esperare…-Se recostó en la camilla junto a él y lo abrazo con tanta dulzura jamás dada, besando de vez en vez tanto su cuello como sus labios- ¿Qué piensas?-

Al:- En que por poco y nos enloquecemos… ¿No crees?- sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho dando un suave suspiro- Tiempo al tiempo.- Estaba mintiendo, estaba fingiendo a todo esto, no sabía hacia dónde correr, por un lado yacía Jean Havoc y todo aquel amor que él entregaba, por otro lado Ed y el amor prohibido que tenia, veía que tenía una sola oportunidad de ser feliz pero no sabía con quién, el haberse dejado llevar por ello tal vez habría arreglado aquellos sentimientos, como tal vez los confundiría más, era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo.

Por otro lado, Edward yacía al lado de Roy mientras este bebía su refresco con tranquilidad, estaba decidió a saber quién era el afortunado del amor de Mustang y no se daría por vencido, vió como este bebía y no miraba a los ojos de este, como si algo ocultara, lo que le daba aun mas curiosidad.

Ed:- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Roy:- Adelante.-

Ed:- ¿Por qué dejaste esa carta tan retorcida?... Sabias que me daría cuenta que el hecho de alejarme insinuaba a que estabas aquí, en central, pero lo de Riza…-

Roy: - La rechacé, no quiero casarme con ella, y no tenía una forma suave de como decírselo, no quería lastimarla, pero al fin y al cabo el amor es así, ¿o no?- Este lo miró a los ojos y por un momento ambos callaron.

Ed:-Si…. Es así… Aun así no entiendo..-

Roy:- Solo espera…-

Ed:- Roy… Debo decirte algo… Y-yo… T-tu m-me…- era el momento, el que tanto espero, pero las palabras parecían haberse rebelado contra este a tal punto que no podía emitir sonido, el mayor afiló su mirada y se acercó a este tomando de su mentón y tras fijar aun más sus ojos sobre él le dió un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que el menor abriera tanto sus ojos como jamás había podido. Esta vez no se había declarado él.


	8. Chapter 8: Deseo

Capitulo ocho: Deseo.

Corría, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo entendía, aquel beso lo había tomado desprevenido, la lluvia fuerte golpeaba su rostro mientras este seguía aquella recorrida, su hermano le gritaba para que regresara, había pasado dos días de aquel beso y aun quería escapar de aquello, lo más extraño era que hacía dos días que Roy Mustang no llamaba ni daba señal de vida, lo que hacía que hirviera la sangre, su hermano no entendía aquella huida, nadie entendía, excepto él. Todo se amontonaba en su cabeza, la culpa que había inculcado Riza en su pecho lo estaba molestando completamente, aquel beso lo cegaba y solo pensaba en una cosa ir a aquella casa, hablar con él y terminar esto de una buena vez.

Parecía que sus piernas sabían completamente el camino hacia la casa de Roy, sabía que había vuelto hacia dos días, le habían avisado, después de todo Havoc salía con su hermano, no podía ocultarle nada, miró la puerta frente a él, ahora estaba en su casa, donde aquel vivía, su mano tembló al golpear la puerta hasta que escuchó que lo había hecho, bajándola y esperando, los pasos en el suelo lo delataban, abrió lentamente la puerta y miró al menor unos momentos, suspiró y miró el lugar, estaba vacío, luego de que Riza había quitado todo de allí había quedado algo vacío el apartamento del hombre.

Roy:-¿Te quedaras allí mojándote más? Pescaras un resfriado.- El menor asintió levemente y se adentró mirando el lugar comprobando lo que aquel mayor había comprobado hace tiempo atrás, cerró la puerta y se sentó el sofá dejando al menor allí parado, con la cabeza baja, algo le era extraño, algo le sucedía.- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

Ed:- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Si sabías que eso causaría estragos en mi.-

Roy:- ¿Qué cosa? –lo miró sin entender.

Ed:- No te hagas el imbesil, sabes de qué te hablo.-

Roy:- Si, pero ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-

Ed:-¡Porque desapareciste! Porque no entiendo nada de esto…- Fue cuando el mayor se levantó y se acercó hacia el niño de acero, haciendo que poco a poco se colocara contra la pared y lo mirara a los ojos.- M-Mustang… N-no juegues conmigo…- Susurró ya sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios, deseaba besarlos nuevamente, y claro que el mayor lo sabía, por lo que tomo su mentón y besó sus labios con profundidad, evitando que siguiera hablando, rodeo su cintura y lo apegó a este mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el menor estaba anonadado correspondiendo, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este, poco a poco lo separó y lo miró.- ¿Entiendes que me gustas?... Me gustas y mucho…-

Roy:- Lo sé… Claro que lo sé, y mis sentimientos por ti no están muy atrás de eso, pero no quiero entrar en cursilerías.- volvió a besarlo recostándolo en el sofá mientras este se colocaba sobre el menor comenzando a devorar su cuello, sentía los suspiros del menor, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con tanta suavidad como podía. Lentamente comenzó a abrir la chaqueta cuando el menor nuevamente lo detuvo.- ¿Qué?-

Ed:- N-no entiendo nada de esto Roy… M-me estás devorando…-susurró a lo que este sonrió de lado y asintió.

Roy:- No sabes cuánto tiempo espere por ti, porque lo dijeras, porque pudiéramos estar así… No tienes idea cuanto pensé que todo esto no se iba a poder, odié aceptar en cierto punto el casamiento con Riza… Y ahora te tengo aquí, así, conmigo, junto a mí. No quiero perderte más, no quiero que te vayas, y te deseo, ¡claro que sí! Y quiero poseerte, darte lo que siento, escúchalo bien, porque será la última vez que lo diga, ¿entendido Edward? Me gustas, desde que te vi aquella vez, me encantas.- El menor lo miraba completamente sorprendido, beso los labios de este nuevamente y fue entonces cuando dejo que el mayor quitara la chaqueta y besara su pecho comenzando a jugar con aquellos botones delicados en su piel, el menor suspiraba y se apegaba a este, lentamente, y con sus torpes manos, abriendo la camisa de aquel mirándole a los ojos, sabía lo que sucedería y le daba temor.

Las manos del mayor se deslizaban a través de su abdomen mientras ya dejando tenso el pezón del menor comenzó a lamer el otro mientras poco a poco abría su pantalón, jugando con este sonriendo levemente, estaba cohibido en deseo, a lo que Ed solo se dejaba hacer, beso al mayor y lo sentó en aquel sofá dejándose hacer, sintiendo como por poco rasgaba los pantalones de este y los quitaba, el menor besaba su abdomen, y poco a poco acarició el miembro del mayor sobre la ropa, a lo que este sonrió.

Roy:- ¿Qué buscas allí?-

Ed:- Ya sabes que busco…-susurró y bajó sus bóxers comenzando a lamer el miembro del mayor, a lo que este dejaba caer hacia atrás su cabeza, disfrutando de todo aquello, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de aquel el cual devoraba con tanto placer el miembro ya erecto de este, masturbándolo mientras seguía con aquel rol, Mustang daba gruñidos y jadeos mientras se aferraba más al cabello haciendo que se liberara por completo haciéndolo caer sobre los hombros del menor, este lentamente se separó y lo miró a los ojos, Roy tomó el brazo del menor y lo postró sobre el sofá, alzando sus piernas, comenzando a lamer la pequeña entrada mientras lo masturbaba. Ed estaba completamente excitado, mirando a quien devoraba su cuerpo entre lamidas, mordidas y besos. Cada movimiento que este realizaba el menor lo disfrutaba y se lo hacía saber entre gemidos, poco a poco el mayor fue hasta su boca y lo besó con pasión, comenzando a rozar contra la entrada del menor comenzando a forzar de a poco, recibiendo de este unos chillidos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Ed:- M-me lastimaras… M-me partirás…- Jadeó a lo que este lo hizo callar con suavidad, lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en el interior del menor, besando y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, mientras las lagrimas de Ed comenzaban a brotar producto del dolor que causaba el miembro del mayor en su interior. Las estocadas no tardaron en llegar, en un principio con suavidad, luego con más fuerza haciendo que este poco a poco dejara de sentir dolor y comenzara a sentir sumo placer, Roy tomó el miembro de Ed y comenzó a masturbarlo cuando las estocadas se hacían más fuertes, más penetrantes, mientras bajo este su pequeño se retorcía en placer, en sumo deseo, cuanto más fuerte era más gritaba su nombre el menor y con más deseo lo embestía, sosteniendo las piernas de este sobre sus hombros mientras masturbaba con rapidez y deseo, al compás de las embestidas.

Roy:- Ahgg eres muy estrecho, acero…-

Ed:-¡R-Roy! ¡aahh!- su cabello se apegaba a su cuerpo cambiando de posición , sentando al menor sobre sus piernas, sobre su miembro, haciendo que este comenzara a saltar sobre su regazo, el menor se aferraba a sus hombros jadeando y gritando, el deseo era cada vez mayor, el placer hacia que ambos cuerpos sudaran haciendo que lentamente el menor comenzara a venirse, manchando ambos abdómenes, y frente a esto y unas estocadas más fuertes el mayor comenzó a llenar a este en grandes cantidades, sintiendo el cuerpo de este sobre si. Sonreía satisfecho acariciando al rubio sobre su cuerpo, lentamente sacó de su interior el miembro y acarició su mejilla. Reía levemente ante el sonrojo y cansancio del menor, a lo que lo llevó a su cama con lentitud, tapó tanto su cuerpo como el de este y se durmió junto al rubio que tanto tiempo atrás había deseado en esa casa, en esa cama, no podía creerlo. Esta vez estaba con quien amaba y nada ni nadie lo separaría, pero más allá de ello cierta rubia con un homúnculo yacía viendo todo a través de las ventanas, entrando en cólera, comenzando a planear el próximo golpe.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve: Nuevo hogar, nuevos problemas.  
Despertó y buscó el cuerpo del mayor a su lado, no encontrándolo, abrió sus ojos y se sentó con rapidez en la cama, recordaba todo aquello, todo lo que ayer había pasado, las caricias, los besos, el deseo, todo, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Buscó algo para ponerse sobre el cuerpo desnudo y encontró una camisa del mayor, sus bóxers y la coleta para hacer la trenza en su cabello, lentamente bajó las escaleras y miró el lugar, no estaba, se había ido. Vió una pequeña carta sobre la mesa, la letra del mayor parecía algo desprolija, al parecer no tenía tiempo para escribir lentamente.

"_Ed: _

_Espero que ayer la hayas pasado muy bien, hoy no estaré en mi casa por arto rato, si quieres ve con tu hermano, deja de pagar un hotel y pónganse a trabajar, déjense de cursilerías y noviazgos. Cuando venga quiero un reporte completo de todo, desde lo de ayer hasta lo que encuentres hoy._

_Roy."_

Sonrió y destruyó la carta para luego darse un baño y buscar su ropa, saliendo del lugar, no sin antes apagar todas las luces y pasar su mirada sobre aquel sillón donde todo sucedió. Caminaba con lentitud, anonadado, pensativo, mientras de vez en vez juraba que alguien lo miraba, pero no prestaba atención, finalmente llego y al abrir la puerta de la habitación sintió como se echaban sobre este, llorando.

Ed: -¿A-Al?-  
Al:- ¡Eres un maldito nee! Toda la noche buscándote, en todos lados, busque en todo tipo de lugares, ¡creí que Envy te había lastimado o algo!-

Ed:- Tranquilo, estuve… Caminando…-murmuró mintiendo, Al lo miró unos momentos sabiendo que era mentira.

Al:- Fui a lo de Mustang a buscarte, y nadie atendió a la puerta, ¿Estabas con él?- El sonrojo invadió el rostro del menor y desvió su mirada, fue entonces que su hermano sonrió y se separó riendo.- Con que estuviste con él, ¿y qué pasó?... Espera… Tu… Si estuviste con él y no atendieron la puerta… ¡Ed!- el mayor gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

Ed: -¡E-Eso no es tu problema! Yo estoy… Cansado…. Nada más, ¡ah! Debemos ir a la casa de Roy cuanto antes, allí averiguaremos todo lo de tu cuerpo, ¿Entendido? Presiento que aun no se termino nada de lo sucedido, y ten cuidado con Havoc, muchas veces puede que no lo sea- El menor asintió aunque ahora el llanto había sido cambiado por una sonrisa, sabía que su hermano estaba feliz y aunque le causara dolor, veía a su hermano feliz y sabia que de ahora en adelante tendría que cambiar a Havoc, tendría que amarlo tanto como amaba a su hermano. El mayor tomó las cosas y las guardó, saliendo del lugar con aquel, corrían hacia la casa de Mustang cuando fue interrumpido con en un callejón, cerca de la casa del Taiza, fue cuando vio a los tres homúnculos frente a ellos dos, dejaron hacia un costado todas sus cosas y ambos se dispusieron a pelear.

Envy: - Los hermanitos sean unidos – sonrió con odio y miro a Ed a los ojos- Hasta que yo entro entre ustedes dos, ¿Cierto enano?-

Ed:- ¡QUE NO SOY ENANO AFEMINADO DE PORQUERÍA! Déjanos ir, Envy-

Envy:- ¿Y crees que con un simple pedido te dejare ir?, por favor, enano, Lust ¿Por qué no tomas al chico piedra y lo traes para aquí? – La mujer asintió y se acerco a Alphonse el cual claro opuso resistencia y tras Ed intentar ayudarlo, Envy golpeo a él dejándolo tirado. Al levantarse y comenzar a transformar su brazo vió como Al era atrapado por Lust y como ella y Gluttony amenazaban con quitarle algún extremo si este solo movía un músculo. Fue entonces que Ed dejo de moverse y miro a Envy con odio.

Ed:- Déjalo ir, me quieres a mi.-  
Envy:- ¿Quién dijo eso? A tu hermanito queremos por ahora y si quieres que siga vivo mejor quédate allí y déjame ir con él, tú decides, o Al conserva su cuerpo o Al no tiene más cabeza en el cuerpo –rio a carcajadas y el menor miró a su hermano.

Al:- He-hermano estaré bien, no te preocupes…-susurró y caminó junto a ellos cediendo, siendo secuestrado. Ed corrió hacia la central con sumo desespero mientras su hermano era llevado hacia una vieja casona abandonada, vacía y a punto de derrumbarse.

Entro con rapidez chocando con la única persona que en aquel momento no quería ver, la teniente Hawkeye miro al niño y simplemente siguió con su camino, poseía una suave sonrisa, una muy leve, pero la tenia, poco a poco siguió su camino y encontró a Jean, tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la oficina de su amado Mustang.

Havoc:- Ed ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba sin entender

Ed:- Ya sabrás, sígueme por favor.- Golpeó la puerta y espero él nunca faltante "adelante" del hombre, el cual parecía estar en una gran pelea con todo aquel papeleo, el menor soltó al rubio el cual cerró la puerta y este planto sus manos en el escritorio.- Te daré mi reporte: Secuestraron a mi hermano.-

Roy:- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Ed:- Porque lo hicieron frente a mi rostro, me amenazaron de que si movía algún musculo él la pagaría.- El rubio corrió hacia Ed y lo tomó de los brazos mirándolo con desesperación.

Havoc:- ¿Cómo que lo secuestraron? Fue ese homúnculo, ¿cierto? ¡Tenemos que buscarlo cuanto antes!- Ed miraba sorprendido a Havoc mientras que Roy se levantaba y separaba el agarre de este y suspiraba.

Roy: -tranquilízate, lo encontraremos, de nada sirve ponernos nerviosos.-

Havoc:- ¡Es Al! Tú no entiendes.-

Roy: -Claro que lo entiendo, me sucedería igual si se llevaran a…. No importa, ahora hay que saber quien vendió el paradero de los Elric.-

Ed:- Lust me ayudó a encontrarte… Era parte del juego y tuve que seguirlo, no… No cambie de lugar no creí que esto seguiría-

Roy: - Umhh… ¿Lo secuestraron mientras estaban en el hotel?-

Ed:- N-No… Yendo… hacia tu casa.- Havoc miró a ambos y abrió sus ojos cuanto pudo.

Havoc:- Ahora entiendo.-

Ed:- ¿Qué?-

Havoc: - Fuiste a vivir con el Taiza, ¿Cierto? Son pareja, por eso Riza ayer juraba y prejuraba que las pagarías, ella te vendió a ellos, ella…. Me dijo que te había visto yendo a la casa del Taiza y me dijo que morirías, que no te salvarías de ello.- murmuró y miró a Roy unos momentos.

Roy:- Pues veamos quién muere primero entonces. Por ahora hay que buscar el sacar las manchas en el cuerpo de Al y encontrarlo, saber porque se hacen, de eso tú te encargas, Havoc.-

Havoc:- quiero ir a buscarlo con ustedes dos… él es mi pareja.-

Roy:- En estos momentos no servirás de nada, haz lo que te digo y por nada en el mundo hables con Riza Hawkeye- Este gruñó pero estuvo de acuerdo, saliendo del lugar.- Ahora solo queda buscar, Ed.- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de este y besando sus labios.


	10. Chapter 10: H L

Capitulo diez: H L

El camino de este se resumía en una cosa: Buscar a Al. Había pasado toda la noche leyendo tantos libros de alquimia posible, averiguado tanto, ahora entendía porque querían a su hermano aquellos homúnculos. Al era la piedra, había funcionado perfectamente, y cuanto más tiempo pase junto a él su cuerpo se haría piedra, lentamente, las manchas lo indicaban a la perfección. Y claro como había buscando la enfermedad también había encontrado la cura, aunque bastante vieja, había encontrado un libro, sin autor, parecía un diario, no sabía de quién, pero entendía perfectamente su letra, y cada cosa que leía allí ayudaba mas a ver una salida por la cual su hermano tendría su cuerpo propio.

Al parecer el entregar a un homúnculo frente a la puerta daría como resultado el hecho de que Alphonse sea humano nuevamente, sin tener que volver a una armadura, pero los días pasaban, y el mes se cumpliría en una semana. La búsqueda de Al era cada vez más difícil, el paradero no se sabía, ni mucho menos si estaba con tres homúnculos o si habían aun mas, tal vez quimeras, el no sabía. Descansó su cabeza hacia atrás en un sillón en la casa de su amado y suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos, el mayor se encontraba con una taza de café en su mano leyendo unos cuantos papeles, para cuando escucho aquel suspiro, fue entonces cuando subió su mirada hacia el rubio y se levantó, acercándose a este con tranquilidad.

Roy:- Estas cansado, ¿Cierto? Descansa, te hará mal.-

Ed:- No, debo encontrarlo…- Este le acarició el rostro y asintió con tranquilidad para besar sus labios y suspirar. Sabía que a Ed jamás le ganaría en terco por lo que fue a buscar otra taza de café y se la entrego con tranquilidad.

Roy:-Entonces bebe, de alguna forma debes mantenerte- sonrió y volvió a besarle con suavidad, sentándose frente a él y siguiendo con los reportes en su mano.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes de quién es eso?-

Ed:- Lo único que encontré fue una HL… Pero no sé, aun… No me interesa ahora, Al corre peligro, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.-

Roy:- Lo sé, Havoc está haciendo lo suyo también, saco varios tomos de alquimia para ti, los traerá en cualquier momento.-

Ed:- ¿Crees que realmente este enamorado de mi hermano?-

Roy:- ¿Tú crees que estoy enamorado de ti?-

Ed:- Pues quiero creerlo.-

Roy: -Entonces cree en el también, tu hermano sabe con quién meterse y con quién no.- Entonces Ed entrecerró sus ojos y alzo una ceja, era extraño que alguien tratara a Al como un mayor, sin embargo ambos actuaron como mayores desde que llegaron a Central, y que problemas habían tenido desde aquel entonces, buscó en el libro algún signo más para luego suspirar, no encontraba más que círculos de transmutación, nada que lo guiara hacia algún paradero en donde los homúnculos pudieran llevar a su hermano.- Ummhh… Escucha con atención, reportaron una camioneta con varias armas robadas y hasta donde se sabe la llevaron hacia… Un laboratorio a tres pueblos de aquí, fue donde la vieron por última vez.-

Ed:- ¿Y crees que un homúnculo la saqueo?-  
Roy:- "Una mujer de cabellos negros y una marca en su pecho junto a un hombre obeso y calvo fueron vistos antes de que la camioneta desapareciera"… ¿A quién recuerdas con esas cualidades?-  
Ed:- Lust y gluttony… Demonios, así que están lejos de aquí, y al parecer mi hermano esta con Envy.-

Roy: - Pues si, bueno, al menos tenemos un indicio, ahora tenemos que ver dónde queda aquel laboratorio podríamos averiguarlo e ir a buscarlo. Incluso podrías hacer lo que debes con respecto a su cuerpo…-  
Ed:- …Tienes razón.-

Roy:- Ed…- Se levantó y se sentó a su lado mirándole a los ojos a lo cual el menor se sonrojó. –No es un juego de niños… ¿Qué tal si no funciona?...-  
Ed:- Debo intentarlo, Roy, a demás llevare la armadura de mi hermano, si no funciona… Sacrificare mi cuerpo si es necesario y lo traeré de vuelta…-  
Roy:- Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.-

Ed:- No sabemos lo que pasara, ten confianza en mí.-

Roy:- Y tu le tienes confianza a un autor que no conoces, ¡no quiero perderte!- Eso se le había salido, como si lo hubiera vomitado, a lo que el menor abrió sus ojos y sonrió un poco, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con suavidad, sabia como domarlo, como acallarlo, no lograba entender como lo hacía, pero simplemente lo hacía. Separó los labios de este y acarició su mejilla nuevamente – No quiero, ¿entiendes?...-

Ed:- Esta vez soy yo quien doy las órdenes, no vendrás conmigo…-

Roy:- ¿Y crees que me quedare aquí viendo como haces idioteces? Madura, jamás.-

Ed:- No intentes detenerme entonces a la hora de hacer lo que tenga que hacer.-

Roy:-…Esta bien, si otra no queda…- Volvió a besar sus labios con más desesperación, como si buscara convencerlo con aquello, mientras el menor simplemente correspondía apegado al cuerpo de este, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas en parte por el beso y por el liquido negruzco que estaba tomando, estaba muy caliente.- Prométeme que me dejaras ayudarte como sea.-

Ed:- Lo prometo.- susurró sobre los labios de este, fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta y el mayor se separo, yendo hasta esta y abriéndola. Era Havoc, el cual se adentro con más libros de alquimia, dispuesto a buscar a su amado sea como sea. – Bien, más trabajo.-

Havoc:- Si, niño, ¿Algo más?- dijo en tono burlón.

Ed:- A pesar de todo te la pasas bastante en payaso.-

Havoc:- Si no le pones humor deberíamos matarnos, ¿No lo crees?-

Ed:- Pues si… Ah, tengo algo mas para ti.- El hombre lo miró y este le dió un pequeño papel, recortado del libro que leía – Busca todas las personas que estuvieron en central con estas dos letras.-

Havoc: - ¿HL? ¿No crees que es muy amplio?-

Ed:- No, todos los que tuvieron acceso a la biblioteca militar que tengan esas dos letras y claro que sean alquimistas o hayan tenido un pasado de ello.-

Havoc: -Veré que puedo hacer, entonces –sonrió y se dió media vuelta, saliendo del lugar. El mayor cerró la puerta y se coloco sobre el menor de nuevo.

Roy:- ¿En que estábamos?-

Ed:- ¿No recuerdas?- Sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

Roy:- No, ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas? Puede que te dé un regalo por ello.- Fue entonces que el menor besó sus labios con pasión.


End file.
